Rose Scented Snowflakes
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: Marluxia comes back from his garden's morning inspection to find that Vexen has eaten the pie he was saving for later. A short fight, and an unexpected move later, Marluxia leaves Vexen stunned and confused. MarVex, MarluVexen, VexMar, whatever you prefer
1. Chapter 1

**The clear morning moonlight from Kingdom Hearts shone down on Marluxia, as he tended to the flowers in his greenhouse, humming as he did. His flowers, though they seemed normal, were truly miraculous, as they required no sunlight to grow. The reason for this was found in the only scientist in Organization XIII.**

_"No!"_

_"Vexen, I'm a very persistent and impatient man. The longer you refuse, the longer I stay."_

_"I said no! Why can't you just leave me alone?_

_"Why can't you just listen to reason?!"_

_"If I agree to help you with this ridiculous whim of yours, will you let me have some peace?"_

_**His tone was cold.**_

_"Of course! The only reason I'm still here is because you were too stubborn to assist me in the first place!"_

_"Fine! Anything to keep you quiet!"_

**Marluxia chuckled recalling the argument. Did Vexen really think he could win? He brushed himself off as he finished his morning inspection, heading to the kitchen for a snack. As he stepped through the door, he saw Vexen sitting at the island, looking over some papers. Vexen casually looked up at the sudden intrusion. Seeing only Marluxia, he boredly shifted his gaze back to his notes.**

"Hello, Marluxia."

"Vexen."

**Their greetings were brief as Marluxia nodded in acknowledgment, making his way to the fridge.**

"Are the flowers growing properly?"

**Marluxia stopped and stared at the Chilly Academic. He cared? No, not Vexen. He had no reason. But his voice was sincere. Vexen, lacking an answer and feeling the stare, spoke again.**

"Well?"

"You...want to know? Why?"

"I'm the one who genetically altered the seeds, if you recall. I wish to know if they're still growing normally."

**Vexen never once looked up from his papers.**

"They're doing fine. And I haven't pestered you since."

**The two men smirked.**

"Indeed you haven't. Not for the most part, anyway."

**It was well known throughout the castle that Marluxia and Vexen have never really gotten along very well. A few words were sometimes spared between the two, but conversations rarely got started, and never lasted long when they were. As far as either one were concerned, it could stay that way. Marluxia opened the fridge and scanned the shelves for the last piece of strawberry pie.**

"It's gone..."

"Something wrong, Marluxia?"

"The pie is gone. It was there just before I left for my garden this morning! Who-?"

**He was interrupted by a soft chuckle that came from behind him. Vexen.**

"You! You used it for some stupid experiment, didn't you?!"

"Believe it or not, Marluxia, I'm capable of consuming food without turning it into some kind of science project."

**His eyes showed signs of amusement, but never strayed from those notes.**

"I was saving that pie!"

"I think you're forgetting that you're not the only one living here. I have just as much access to the kitchen as you do."

**Marluxia lost it. The smugness in Vexen's voice sent shivers of fury up his spine. Marluxia leaped at Vexen, knocking him to the tiled floor, pinning his wrists on either side of him. Vexen's legs were pinned by Marluxia's knees. Vexen struggled in vain under the weight of the younger Nobody, attempting to get free. Marluxia gazed down at him, hate in his eyes.**

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

**Vexen smiled smugly, knowing that every word sent Marluxia into a flurry of anger. But he never expected the answer he got. No one in his position would have.**

"As a matter of fact, you do, Vexen."

**Marluxia's voice was surprisingly stable. He didn't sound mad at all. He sounded...almost serious.**

"A little bit of strawberry jam right at the corner of your lips."

**Marluxia brought his face closer to Vexen's. Vexen's eyes went wide as he felt a warm, wet tongue at the corner of his lips. Marluxia's tongue. Vexen's mind was racing. What did that insolent fool think he was doing? Was he just trying to get back at him? Was there really some pie on his lips? And if so, did Marluxia really want the pie that badly? Or was there...something more? Marluxia slowly got up, leaving Vexen on the kitchen floor, too shocked to move. Marluxia smirked, walking towards his room, stopping only to turn back, and say a few words.**

"You taste good, Vexen."

**At that, Marluxia kept walking, and was gone. Vexen suddenly snapped back into reality, as the thought of what just happened flew through his mind. He quickly got up, scribbled something down on that paper of his, and rushed off to his lab.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vexen stirred slightly, rubbing his eyes to help him focus. He was still at his desk, papers still where he left them. He had been in his lab ever since the incident, trying to figure out the logic behind Marluxia's actions, to no avail. He could only assume that he had dozed off, and according to the clock, it was well past midnight. He yawned, laying his head down to help ease his grogginess. He jumped as a hand gently rested itself on his shoulder.**

"You need to get some sleep, you know? It's not healthy to obsess over your work this much."

"Mmm...Zexion? Why are you in the lab at this late hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing. The light was on, so I figured I'd see what you were up to. Maybe see if I could help."

"No, that's alright, Zexion. Thanks anyway, but I think I just need to get some sleep."

"That's understandable. You've been in here all day. Is something troubling you?"

**There was no way that Vexen was going to tell anyone, not even Zexion who he trusted thoroughly, about the events that occurred earlier that day. No one could know.**

"No, I'm all right. Just something wracking my brain. I'll pick back up on it tomorrow. Goodnight, Zexion."

**Vexen picked up his notes, and walked past the Schemer. He shortly arrived at his room, putting the papers on his nightstand, and stripping down to his pants before slipping himself into bed. He thought back one more time to what had happened before falling into a light sleep.**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

**Vexen awoke with a start. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.**

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in."

**A figure with slate blue hair falling over the right side of his face opened the door, and entered.**

"Feeling better?"

"More rested, if that's what you mean."

"I can understand that you were tired, but skipping breakfast can be just as unhealthy as obsessing over your work. You need to eat."

"...Is Marluxia down there?"

**Zexion arched an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly as the question ran through his head.**

"Not that I know of. I think he ate his breakfast and left for his garden already. I think everyone's finished, actually. Why?"

**Vexen was unsure how to answer. He definitely didn't want anyone knowing about what happened. He trusted Zexion, but not enough for something like this.**

"Well, something happened...yesterday, and...let's just say that it might be difficult for me to see him right now."

**Zexion let out an exasperated sigh.**

"You two were fighting again?"

"You might say that, I suppose. To tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure, myself."

"I see. And that's what you've been pondering over?"

"Yes. It's nothing to worry about though, of that I can assure you."

"If you insist."

"I do. And as for breakfast, I'll be down once I dress."

**Zexion nodded and left, shutting the door behind him so Vexen could change. Vexen hurried to do so, rushing downstairs.He arrived at the kitchen, and stopped.**

"M-Marluxia."

"Hmm? Ah, Vexen. I didn't see you much yesterday. I expected you to try and avoid me, but completely disappearing?"

**Marluxia chuckled as he spoke, knowing that Vexen was still in slight shock over the occurrence of yesterday.**

"Marluxia, what were you trying to do?!"

**Marluxia's expression went blank. He wasn't expecting this sudden outburst. By the look on Vexen's face, neither was he, but he wanted his answer and he had every intention of getting it, one way or another.**

"Did...I...really scare you that badly?"

**Marluxia couldn't help but smile at Vexen's slightly reddening face.**

"I'll admit that you did, in fact, startle me, but now I just want to know! Why did you do it!"

**Vexen wasn't asking. He all but came right out and said that Marluxia WAS going to tell him. He wanted an answer, and he was going to get it. Even if he had to play by Marluxia's rules.**

"Well?!"

**He was quickly growing impatient.**

"We were arguing, Vexen. Spontaneous actions are made, without truly knowing why you made them. But I succeeded in shutting you up yesterday."

**Marluxia grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, and bit into it. Vexen only stared. He didn't know? His own actions...and he didn't know?**

"Now, Vexen. It's your turn to answer one of my questions."

**Marluxia took another bite from the apple.**

"What did you_ think _I did that for?"

**Marluxia grinned widely as Vexen's face flushed red. Marluxia knew full well what Vexen had first thought, and he enjoyed every second of torture he put the Chilly Academic through.**

"I...don't know."

"Oh, come now, Vexen. That lie is about as obvious as the blush on your face. I want an honest answer."

"Well, what was I supposed to think?! That there really was some pie on my lips? Please."

**Marluxia frowned.**

"I wasn't lying, Vexen. You really did. In fact, I don't think I got it all."

**Marluxia grinned again, taking a step towards Vexen. Vexen stepped back, clearly amusing the Assassin.**

"Oh, come on, I'm kidding. Anyway, it's getting late and Xemnas wanted to see me for a mission briefing. If you wanted to discuss this further, I'll be in my room around ten tonight. Until then, goodbye."

**Marluxia walked past a very baffled Vexen. He was, if possible, more confused now than he was before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, because Vexen rarely got confused, and hated the sense of uncertainty. Well, "hated" as much a Nobody could. But he was determined that he was going to get his answer, and it seemed like he had no choice. He had to meet Marluxia that night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vexen was in his room, pacing back and forth, stopping for only a second to glance at the clock. 9:29. He sighed in frustration. He was supposed to meet Marluxia at ten, but his patience was wearing thin, and he was contemplating heading over anyway. Even though it was thirty-one minutes early, it was still entirely possible that Marluxia would be there. He thought about it a bit more before deciding to go. He walked briskly down the hall to Marluxia's room, and rapped sharply on the door.**

_'You'd better open this door, Marluxia...'_

"He's not here."

**Vexen jumped and the person behind him laughed.**

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

**Vexen sighed with relief as he recognized the voice.**

"Demyx. Do you know where he is?"

**Demyx looked at him, slightly puzzled.**

"Why do you want to find him? I thought you hated him?"

**Vexen's voice lowered.**

"This is a personal matter, IX. It doesn't concern you."

**Demyx nodded, knowing not to press matters further. When numbers were used, it meant that someone had crossed a line. Demyx answered quickly, not particularly feeling like getting into trouble.**

"He's still in his garden."

"Thank you."

"Wait. Are you going to find him?"

"Yes."

"But no one's allowed in there without special permission from Marluxia himself!"

**Vexen ran off, ignoring Demyx's warnings. Demyx didn't know his situation. He couldn't possibly know that Vexen had to do this. Besides, Marluxia owed him an explanation. He found his way to the gardens, and crept inside, careful not to alert the Graceful Assassin to his presence. He slowly and quietly searched through the gardens before finding Marluxia, just finishing up with the roses. Vexen snuck up to him, hiding among the bushes. He reached out a hand to tap Marluxia on the shoulder, when he felt a sudden, sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see a rose vine snaking around his body, suspending him in midair, and holding him in place. The sharp pain he felt was a thorn digging into his flesh. Marluxia spoke, never turning from his flowers.**

"What are you doing here, Vexen? My garden is off limits, you know that."

**Vexen was speechless. He could only stare at Marluxia, mouth agape, as the vine fully wrapped itself around his body, tightly constricting him, thorns tearing at his coat and body. He was completely immobilized as the vine captured his arms, suspending him horizontally. Marluxia turned to look at him.**

"Well? I'm waiting."

**Marluxia put his hands behind his back, and walked in circles around Vexen, watching him the whole time. A smile crossed his lips as he circled. Vexen still couldn't manage to find his voice.**

"Vexen. You really messed up this time."

**Marluxia stopped at the top of Vexen's head, staring down at him, still smiling.**

"Ma-Marluxia?"

**Vexen's voice was shaky, and his breathing erratic...exactly how Marluxia liked it. Marluxia walked around to Vexen's right, and stopped, slowly dragging his finger up Vexen's chest and throat, holding his finger just under Vexen's chin, staring mischievously into his eyes.**

"M-M-Marluxia, w-what are you-?"

**Vexen was interrupted by Marluxia forcefully pressing their lips together. Vexen tried to protest, but Marluxia had locked their lips tight, and with the vines keeping him in place, he couldn't move a muscle. All he could do was stare at Marluxia, wide eyed, unsure if what was happening was real.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vexen clinched his fists and tightly shut his eyes. Every ounce of him wanted to scream for help, but Marluxia's lips were glued to his. Even if he could scream, who would come? Everyone would just think that Marluxia was exacting revenge for Vexen's intrusion into his private garden. Vexen whimpered slightly, and Marluxia broke the kiss, chuckling.**

"You want out, don't you Vexen?"

**Marluxia's voice was dripping with sarcasm. Vexen glared, knowing that his escape wouldn't be that easy. The vines constricting him shifted to hold him upright, winding tighter so that the thorns were digging into his body. Vexen cringed a bit, trying to hold back a pained cry. Marluxia put his index finger just under Vexen's chin, forcing the Academic to look up at him.**

"You know...if you weren't so impatient, you'd probably still be in the castle, resting safely in your lab."

"I hardly think this is my fault, Marluxia..."

**Vexen's voice was shaky. His breathing had become shallow, and erratic; barely controlled. Marluxia smiled deviously, playing with the zipper pull on Vexen's coat.**

"I don't think you're in the best position to argue, Vexen."

**Vexen moaned subconsciously as Marluxia undid his coat zipper and stroked his chest, bringing their lips together, briefly. Marluxia could feel that Vexen was starting to give into passion, as he hesitated to resist Marluxia's actions. Vexen swallowed hard, his lip quivering almost unnoticeably as more vines slid under his coat, slithering tightly around his body. The vines that were already holding him slid off, allowing Marluxia to remove Vexen's coat completely, along with his gloves.**

"M-Marluxia... You have to stop this."

"Oh? And why is that?"

**Marluxia ran his fingers through Vexen's hair. Vexen shut his eyes and dropped his head in defeat. He relaxed his muscles, exhausted from keeping them tense for so long.**

"Hmm? You seem stressed, Vexen. Something wrong?"

**Marluxia smiled, walking around behind Vexen. He wrapped his arms around Vexen's waist and rested his chin on Vexen's shoulder. Vexen flinched as Marluxia began fondling his stomach. Marluxia chuckled, whispering softly in his ear.**

"Don't act so surprised, Vexen. This is only the beginning."

**Marluxia pushed a few stray strands of Vexen's hair back in place, kissing his ear softly, and walking back around front.**

"This is pure torture for you, isn't it, Vexen? You really don't want to be here."

"Not like you care, no matter the answer."

"This is true. But you are completely helpless. Practically a slave to me a this point. No one is allowed in here, so any hope you may have of being rescued is vastly diminished. This also means that no one is here to see us. Do you really think that anyone would believe you if you told them about this? I don't think so. I am completely free to do with you whatever I see fit."

**Marluxia put his hand on Vexen's chest, slowly leaning up to meet his lips once again.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Marluxia...no! Stop!"

**Marluxia, ignoring Vexen's pleas, forced Vexen's lips apart with his tongue, and slipped his tongue inside Vexen's mouth. Vexen grunted in uncertain displeasure, failing to fight back passionate desires as he found himself wanting to kiss back. Marluxia proceeded to explore Vexen's mouth, wrapping their tongues together. Marluxia finally separated his lips from Vexen's, slowly dragging his tongue out of the Academic's mouth. Vexen swallowed hard, panting a bit from the length of the kiss. Marluxia licked his lips before speaking.**

"Mmm! I was right. You really do taste good! In fact, I'd like to taste more of you..."

**Marluxia traced his lips down Vexen's jaw, to his neck and chest, sucking greedily on his collarbone. A soft moan escaped Vexen's lips as Marluxia trailed lower, kissing his stomach.**

"Ngh! M-M-Mar...Marluxia..."

"Yes, Vexen. Say my name."

**Marluxia quickly kissed Vexen's lips again before attacking the base of his neck, sucking on it hard. Vexen subconsciously tilted his head, giving Marluxia better access to his neck. He moaned again, louder this time.**

"Mmm! Marlux...ia!"

**Marluxia smiled mischievously, speaking gently against Vexen's neck.**

"You know what I want to hear, Vexen. Say it!"

**Marluxia kissed his neck softly, stepping back and gazing up at him. Vexen whimpered from the lack of touch, unable to control his breathing. He knew exactly what Marluxia wanted to hear, but if he said it...**

"Nnn...don't stop..."

**Marluxia's smile widened.**

"What was that, Vexen? I'm afraid I couldn't quite hear you."

"I SAID, DON'T STOP!!"

**Vexen's cry cut through the silence like a dagger. Marluxia shivered in a pleasured chill, enjoying the uncertain desire the other man failed to hide in his voice.**

"That's it. That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say."

**Marluxia snapped his fingers, and Vexen was released from his thorny prison, falling roughly to the ground. Pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out. Marluxia bent down beside him, placing his hand on Vexen's shoulder, and speaking softly.**

"That couldn't have been as hard as you made it out to be. Just know that I'm not done. I'm prepared to call my little 'pet' back, should you decide to try something. Now. Tell me you understand."

**Vexen pushed himself up on his hands and knees, staring at the ground.**

"I understand..."

"Good. I'll take that as submission, then."

**Marluxia held Vexen's chin, pulling the Chilly Academic's face up to his, staring into frightened, defeated, emerald eyes as he closed the gap between them, stopping for a brief moment to speak.**

"This is a group effort, Vexen. Try to cooperate."

**Vexen once again felt Marluxia's tongue brush past his lips and enter his mouth, roaming around freely. Vexen hesitantly kissed back, still unsure if he liked the sensation, realizing that this time, anything Marluxia did to him would be of his own free will. It's not like Marluxia was going to tell anyone of the events occurring anyway, so he allowed himself to grab the collar of Marluxia's coat, and pull the Graceful Assassin closer. Marluxia responded by pulling himself away and standing up, extending his hand. Vexen took it, and Marluxia helped him up, touching the tip of his nose to Vexen's, pulling him just close enough to whisper against his lips.**

"That wasn't so hard, was it, now? Although honestly, I must say, you need to practice kissing. Care for a lesson?"

**Marluxia, not waiting for an answer, fully pressed his lips to Vexen's, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist, deepening the kiss. Vexen, in turn, shyly placed his arms around Marluxia's neck, parting his lips slightly, allowing Marluxia to slip his tongue in again. Vexen gently sucked on Marluxia's tongue, encouraging the Assassin's actions. Marluxia caressed Vexen's cheek, pushing his hair behind his shoulders. Marluxia finally pulled back, pecking Vexen quickly on the lips before speaking.**

"The moon casts a beautiful glow on your skin, Vexen. You look so pale..."

"Marluxia..."

**Vexen clung to Marluxia's coat like a small child would cling to it's mother. He shook his head slowly, burying his head in Marluxia's chest. His words were muffled from speaking into Marluxia's coat.**

"Hmm?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Ah. You're confused. That's perfectly understandable. I'm sure that if someone I thought hated me suddenly did something like this, I'd be confused too. Well, you remember when I asked 'what you thought I did that for'? Let's just say you were right."

"But...we could never stand each other before. I still want answers, Marluxia."

"Being a scientist, you must know that knowledge is best gained by first-hand experiences."

"And you want me to learn?"

"I want you to relax. But if you'd like, we could go to my room. It's more comfortable there."

"But what if someone sees us? I just need to clear my head, Marluxia. Grasp the reality of things."

"I see. Logical, as always. Alright. I need to finish up with my garden, anyway. But before I do, may I ask you something?"

**Vexen nodded weakly.**

"Are you enjoying this?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure, myself. I mean, admittedly, you're the last person I ever expected to let kiss me. It's...interesting, to say the least."

"One more try, then? To make sure? Although it is your choice this time. Rememer that."

"Well...I...don't know. Maybe?"

"Alright. But you have to kiss back."

**Vexen nodded, lifting his head to stare into Marluxia's sapphire eyes. He grabbed on to Marluxia's forearm, allowing the Graceful Assassin to do the same to him, both leaning in slowly. Their lips touched, gently at first, but gradually became more passionate. After a bit, they pulled away, taking a few steps back, both panting slightly. Vexen's gaze shifted from Marluxia, to the ground.**

"Marluxia...I'm sorry, but...I'm just not sure."

"Okay. I'll finish up here. You can leave if you wish."

**Vexen nodded, picking up his coat, and slipping it on, along with his gloves. Marluxia returned to his work as if Vexen was never there as Vexen turned to leave, stopping, and turning back for a moment.**

"If it's alright with you, Marluxia...could I...come back later? Just to talk?"

"Vexen, I give you permission to enter my garden at any time."

**Vexen weakly thanked Marluxia before finding his way out of the garden, back into the castle, and to his room, shutting the door. He flopped himself down on the bed, and gave out a loud sigh, staring blankly at the ceiling.**

"Was that real? Did it really happen?"

**Vexen removed his tattered coat and gloves, tossing them to the floor. He ran his fingers across his arms, noting a few cuts and bruises from the thorns. It really happened. Marluxia's words still stuck in his mind. "Are you enjoying this?" He wasn't sure. He thought he did near the end, but...was it just because things happened so suddenly? He didn't really have time to think while it was going on. Besides...it was Marluxia. Could he be trusted? Vexen thought on these things before drifting off into a restless sleep.**

**Vexen turned over, and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. 7:24. Vexen groggily stood up, making his way to his closet for a fresh coat. Slipping one on, he made his way to the dining area, only to have Demyx tackle into him, burying his face in Vexen's chest. Vexen cringed in pain, the bruises from yesterday taking their toll.**

"You're alive! Oh, I was so worried! I thought for sure Marluxia was going to kill you!"

"Actually, I thought that for a moment myself, Demyx."

"Oh, he must've really beat you up! You've got bruises all over your neck! I'd hate to see the rest of your body!"

**Suddenly, everything Marluxia had done last night made sense. He didn't hurt Vexen to be spiteful, he was just trying to curb any suspicion the others might have about what went on. He managed to make it through a decently normal breakfast, occasionally glancing over at Marluxia. He finished eating, returning to his room soon after. He shut the door, and stopped, something catching his eye. There, on the nightstand, was a rose. Attached to the rose was a note. The note read:**

_"Vexen._

_I'm actually kind of amazed._

_No one noticed that the 'bruises'_

_on your neck,were actually hickies._

_Anyway, sorry I had to hurt you last night,_

_but by now you must have figured out why._

_I'd like this rose to be a sort of peace treaty._

_I hope to speak with you again, same time tonight._

_Marluxia."_

**Vexen slapped his hand over his neck. If anyone noticed that they weren't bruises...there was no telling how he'd get out of that mess. He read the note, several times over before deciding to accept Marluxia's invitation. Now that his head was clear, he might be able to hold a conversation with the man. If this worked out, it was going to be the weirdest relationship the Organization had ever seen.**


End file.
